Jared Padalecki
Jared Tristan Padalecki portrays Sam Winchester in the CW show Supernatural, as one of the two main characters, alongside fellow Texan Jensen Ackles as Dean Winchester. In addition to Sam, Jared has also played other characters, most of whom use his body, such as Meg, Lucifer, Gary Frankle, a Leviathan version of Sam, a demon, and Gadreel. He also portrays Sam in Walking With The Witches, Apocalypse Halliwell?!?!, and Something's End This Way Nears. His IMDb can be found here. His Twitter can be found here. His Instagram can be found here. History Born on July 19th, 1982 in San Antonio, Texas, he has an older brother, Jeff and younger sister, Megan. He started taking acting classes when he turned 12. Having won Fox TV's Claim To Fame ''contest, he presented the ''1999 Teen Choice Awards and the same year, made his acting debut as Matt Nelson on a production called A Little Inside. Following his graduation from James Madison High School, he moved to Los Angeles, California in 2000 and took up a gig as Sam, in TV movie Do Not Disturb/Silent Witness where he did not play a hunky, hunter of all things mysterious and mystical. His television breakthrough came along when he landed the role of Dean Forester (also not a hunky, hunter of all things mysterious and mystical) in Gilmore Girls, starring in 63 episodes throughout its seven-year run. He then appeared in several TV movies such as the scAVENGERS ''until he portrayed Wade the Phephiphant loving boyfriend in the remake of 1953 film, ''House of Wax, his movie breakthrough, in 2005. Later that year, he took up his role as Sam Winchester, his claim to fame, on Supernatural, which is currently filming its 13th season. Personal Life As of February 27th, 2010, he is married to former Supernatural co-star, Genevieve Cortese, who portrayed the demon Ruby. On October 10, 2011, he announced they were expecting their first child. On March 19, 2012, they welcomed a son named Thomas Colton Padalecki. Jared has stated numerous times that his role model is Misha Collins, and that he had wished to name his son after the man. On July 21, 2013, via Jared's twitter, it was confirmed are expecting their second child. Their second son, Austin Shepherd Padalecki, was born on December 22, 2013. On March 17, 2017, they welcomed their first daughter, Odette Elliott Padalacki. Trivia * Won Fox TV's Claim To Fame contest and presented Teen Choice Awards in 1999. * Played Sam in Do Not Disturb. Sam would later be his character name in Supernatural. * Played Dean Forester in Gilmore Girls. Dean would later be the name of his onscreen older brother in Supernatural. * Dated his co-star from'' Cry Wolf'', Sandra McCoy (who later played the Crossroad Demon in the Supernatural ''episode "Bedtime Stories") for three years before becoming engaged in 2008. The couple then broke up in April 2008. * He and co-star, Jensen Ackles, were voted People's Magazine's "''Sexiest Ghostbusters" in 2005. * Is close friends with Chad Michael Murray and best friends with Jensen Ackles. * Jensen Ackles was one of his groomsmen at his wedding to Genevieve Cortese while his older brother, Jeff, was his best man. * Ironically, Jared Padalecki and co-star Jensen Ackles, both play lead roles in 2009 horror movie remakes. Jared in the remake of Friday the 13th, and Jensen in the remake of My Bloody Valentine respectively. * He was mistaken by fans to be the man who climbed Trump Tower in August 2016. * Jared launched a campaign titled Always Keep Fighting, in response to his own battle with depression in early 2015. * Jared is lactose intolerant. In Ask Jeeves, Sam was revealed to be lactose intolerant as well. * Upon meeting actress Emily Swallow, Jared gave her a big hug, which she revealed at a convention. * Jared said he missed Demon!Dean because he was given free time from work. * When a fan asked Jared what would he like to be if he were reincarnated, Jared answered that he wanted to be a teacher. * Jared has repeatedly admitted that Sam Winchester is his favorite character. * A fan reported that Jared's hair was soft like "cotton". * In Velventeen, by Daniel Marks, one of the characters notes her love interest's bright nature, so much so he seemed to be the "second coming of Jared Padalecki." * Like, Robert Singer, Jared has also hinted that he and Jensen may be ready to end Supernatural after 300 episodes, during the 14th Season. "When we get to 300, I think Ackles and I will think it might be time to say bye," he said. "There's a chance that changes, but we certainly do not take it for granted that we're going to make it to 300. * Jared is notorious on set for damaging The Impala the most. As there is not much leg room, Jared has to put his feet on the dash and breaks vents. Jared is one of a few people who messes with the steering wheel caps, leading a need to go through approximately 20 caps per season. Jared has also run The Impala into a few fences. * Jared, alongside Jensen and Misha, are known collectively as J2M. References # Jared Padalecki - visit them for more. Category:Fanfiction Stories Category:Actors Category:Out of Universe Category:Movies/Television